


The Call (2005 Short Film) Review

by starlitdays



Series: Louise Lombard [2]
Category: The Call (2005 Short Film)
Genre: Reviews, Screenshots, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitdays/pseuds/starlitdays
Summary: Review (with screencaps)





	The Call (2005 Short Film) Review

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR: 9/10. With, as usual, one point coming from my massive crush on Louise Lombard, for a baseline of 8/10.
> 
> Some swearing.
> 
> All screencaps featured were taken by me. Feel free to use them, but please let me know and give me credit.
> 
> Cast:
> 
> Louise Lombard as Woman  
> Joel Trill as Donald  
> Candice Chubb as Marianne Parker  
> Alastair Stewart as Newsreader

I find it really weird that this guy would open the mail slot, peek in and call “hello?” when nobody comes to the door

First thing that’s suspicious about this call… woman says she’s calling her sister’s phone, but then says “I was going to scream wanker! In case you were a thief” but it never explains why she might think a thief would have her sister’s phone

Second suspicious thing being that she’s watching him through a spyglass LOL

Third suspicious thing: “You’re special. I knew that even before you picked up the phone.” I mean, yes, in retrospect, that line totally made sense, but how does he not pick up on that?

“I like saying things out loud when I’m being fucked” And then I simultaneously shrieked and swallowed my tongue because that was NOT expected! LOL

“Then I got so fucking bored, Donald, I made a tiny mistake and fell in with the wrong crowd. I ended up doing a little voluntary work. Couldn’t tell you why, though.” I’m not totally sure, but I think maybe she just implied that she was arrested for something?

Considering how freaked out he was, she did a very good job of just continuing to talk until he relaxed. I like how you can see the moment he decides she’s just super open and not a total freak (LOLing in retrospect)

Poor guy thinks he’s gonna get laid

Aaaaand shit he just literally fell over a dead body LOL

That blood is awfully drippy for how much time had to have passed since she was killed. I mean, the woman on the phone had to have had time to get cleaned up, and of course make the call. I’d say no less than half an hour, probably more like a full hour, between the murder and the guy finding the body. *casually over-thinking things*

That is so fucking brutal LOL Poor guy framed for murder just because he happened to answer a phone he found on the side of the road. Like damn.

I really wish they hadn’t used the exact same bag for her equipment and payoff. It took four times watching this for me to realize they were two different bags. (Cuz apparently I’m slow on details when I’m distracted by beautiful women)

“I’m… sorry about your mother.” Awww, the hit woman has a sliver of conscience!

Plothole: She would’ve left her fingerprints in the house, and she left the phone she used to make the call in a locker at the airport. If the guy does end up caught by police, he’s got the other call phone, they can trace the phone she used (provided he’s caught before the battery dies) and her fingerprints are all over that, too. As well-organized as the set-up was, the cover-up leaves something to be desired.

So this short film was insanely good. If not for the above plothole and drippy blood, it would’ve gotten a 10/10 (possibly even before the added point for Louise). The filming was good, the acting was great, the plot was fucking spectacular. After I saw this the first time, I told my roommates that I wished it was a feature-length film instead (although I don’t honestly think it would work as such when it’s so tight in 12 minutes including credits).

Absolutely recommend this to anyone who will listen to me speak.

Also this film is me. Meaning that it is also having a love affair with Louise Lombard’s face. (A+ hand appreciation, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> SD: https://vimeo.com/11687231#  
> HD (paid): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzZN8d_htn4


End file.
